


Heart's Miracle

by chatoyment



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, i cant write feelings anyways, kokoro kiseki, not too sad dw, robot!dan, scientist!phil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatoyment/pseuds/chatoyment
Summary: The heart that Phil planned on making for Dan brings Phil back to Dan.Loosely based on Kagamine Rin and Len's song, Kokoro Kiseki.





	1. The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> wow another work? i did this the night before a major exam orz  
> obvs, no one checked this and i poured out my anxiety and exam jitters out on this instead of studying more. tell me what u think yeah?

Dan was very much alone these days.

Despite not having him as a companion anymore, he continued doing the routine that they used to do every day. It was probably programmed into his system. When the sunrises, he would eat a bowl of cereal and drink a cup of coffee. The first few years back after he was gone, Dan would catch himself making breakfast for two. He still makes that mistake sometimes.

Then, he would cleaned the house, just like he taught him to. Later in his years, he became much more sensitive with dust flying around. It would catch in his throat and he’d cough a lot the whole day. Dan would apologize, and he’ll get a look in his face—an emotion Dan did not understand.

_“How can a smile be sad at the same time?”_

_“I hope that someday you’ll understand how, darling.”_

Even though Dan knew that he would never be back here anymore, he still cleaned thoroughly.

After lunch, he would get a book from his intensive collection of novels and sit by his grave, under the old maple tree, and read with him. Until the sun sets and his system sleeps.

After all these years, Dan still failed to understand the man who created him.

-

Today was Phil’s birthday.

It would have been his one hundred and twentieth. 

They used to celebrate with cooking stacks of pancake and putting a candle on top, like what people usually did on cakes.

While he was cleaning that morning, he remembered that it was also the day to clean the office. Phil didn’t like Dan cleaning his office, said that he would have a hard time finding files if Dan messes with it. He only let him once in a while, when he couldn’t take the mess anymore.

As Dan was wiping dust away from his computer, still full of sticky notes with his handwriting on, a blueprint fell from the top shelf.

It was a blueprint for a heart. A heart for Daniel 0119, it read.

Dan didn’t understand. After all those years spending it with Phil, he still didn’t understand why Phil wanted him to have a heart. Why does he need to feel? How does it feel to feel?

Phil often considered it a failure that he wasn’t able to give Dan a heart. Until his last breath-

_“Why is there water coming out of your eyes, Phil?”_

_“I- I’m crying.”_

_“Crying? Why?”_

_“I’m sad. I still haven’t done it and we’re already about to be apart.”_

Maybe, if Phil was granted a bit more time…

Maybe Dan could still fulfil his vision of having a heart.

-

For the first time in twenty eight years, Dan broke his—their routine.

After spending days building the heart according to the blueprint Phil had left and using the parts available in the house and around Phil’s workplace, Dan finally did it.

It looked like how Phil envisioned it to be in his blue print. It fit in Dan’s hands. When he ran electricity through it, it started pumping, 120 beats per minute.

All that’s left is to install it in himself. 

Dan grabbed a scalpel and cut through his faux skin on the left side of his chest. Of course, it didn’t bleed but he still had to keep everything sterile and neat so that the skin can blend back seamlessly.

He unscrewed the metal layer and connected the heart’s wires to the loose wires that Phil had left inside him.

He’d seen him do this countless of times with hundreds of prototype hearts that Phil once created.

Once he deemed it secure and snug, he screwed back the metal and put back the faux skin, making sure to put the special adhesive ointment that Phil made especially for him.

He doesn’t really know to distinguish whether it works or not.

Just like the old prototypes Phil used to test, Dan can feel the heart pumping inside him. It was a steady movement.

Phil used to smile at him and hug him once they installed a prototype. He’d ask how he feels.

But how can Dan do that when he doesn’t have a Phil around?

Phil will never be back.

His heart suddenly feels like it dropped and then it’s beating irregularly than a while ago. It feels heavy in his chest even if it didn’t actually change weight, nor did it change size. It feels tight. Then, water started to stream down his eyes.

Tears, he reminded himself.

This must be how sadness feels like then.

-

Dan stands in front of his grave.

“I- We did it Phil.” Dan said with tears streaming down his face. “And now I feel- Sad, and alone…” More sobs came.

Suddenly, his newly installed heart glowed green and it all went black.


	2. The Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are tomorrow. fckkk pray for me pls or send me lots of luck idk

A large bang disturbs Phil from studying.

It sounds like something large fell on the kitchen floor.

This is probably why his neighbours doesn’t like him that much.

He wonders if maybe he accidentally left the window open and a pigeon or a stray cat entered the kitchen. He’s kind of excited actually and a bit scared. He’d always wanted a pet.

What he didn’t expect is an unconscious boy laying on his kitchen floor.

Phil tried waking the boy, but he remained unconscious. He checked his pulse, and it was there. Thankfully. He put a hand near his nostrils to know if he was breathing. And yes, he was breathing regularly.

What is one supposed to do if you found a boy unconscious on your kitchen floor?

How did he even get here?

All the windows and doors were locked safely. Phil didn’t hear any noise while he was studying inside his room, aside from the sound of a fall. The ceilings were okay too. He’s too clean to have entered through the chimney either.

Should he call the police?

-

Phil decided to lift the boy and lay him down the sofa.

Calling the police would make him a suspect, calling his poor mum might cause her a heart attack, and calling a friend would just be weird. How would he even explain this?

So, he concluded that waiting for the boy to wake up would be the best solution. He doesn’t look dangerous. In fact, he was suspiciously light when Phil carried him.

Phil sat down across the boy.

He has brown curly hair that looked fluffy and soft to touch. His skin is just a few shades tanner than his. Well, everyone is tanner than him since he’s very pale. He looked like a regular boy, maybe around his late teens to early twenties.

Regular except for his clothes. He was wearing an all-white long sleeved shirt that reached mid thighs. Actually, it might be a dress but to Phil, it just looks the shirt was too big for him.

The boy suddenly stirred and covered his eyes.

“Wh- where am I?”

“You’re in my flat. I don’t know how you got here, though. I was actually waiting for you to wake up, so you can tell me. And- I- Maybe I can help you- get home?”

The boy sits down properly and he looked very surprised.

“Are you ok?”

“Ph- You’re…”

“I’m harmless, I promise. I just- I found you on my kitchen floor. How did you get there?”

“I- I don’t know.” The boy said. He looked as confused as I was. He started taking in his surroundings. The boy looked wide eyed and innocent as he looked around Phil’s lounge. 

“Oh, okay. Uh- Should I call the cops?”

“That’s… No.”

“What should we do then? Maybe call your parents?”

“I don’t have those.”

“Parents?” Phil asked, a bit confused.

The boy looked calm now. He nodded in agreement. He seemed nonchalant to this topic.

“What’s the last thing you remember then?”

“I was standing on his grave. I was crying, then I fainted. I guess my heart was overwhelmed by… emotions.”

Phil feels sorry for the boy now. He had the sudden urge to protect him and wrap him up in a blanket, away from the world’s harsh realities.

“What’s your name? I’m Phil Lester.” He said with a smile and offered him his hand for a handshake.

“I’m- I’m Dan.” He said, and tears started forming in his eyes.

“Are you- Is there something wrong?” Phil asked, a bit panicked, as Dan started crying.

“C-can… Can I have a hug, please?”

“Oh. Of course.” Phil said a bit warily. This boy was a stranger, but somehow he couldn’t say no.

Phil kneeled in front of Dan and held him around his waist, hands patting Dan’s back. Dan had his arms around his shoulders tightly, like he’s afraid of letting go.

Dan rested his head in the crook of his neck. When his sobs quiet down, Phil decided to ask more questions.

“Dan, you need to let me know what happened to you so I can help you.”

After a few seconds, Dan moved away from the hug, but they were still very much in each other’s space.

“You might not believe me.” Dan said, looking him in the eye.

“Try me.”

“I’m from the future, Phil.”

“…I didn’t expect that.”

“You don’t believe me, don’t you?”

“Well, it’s not that I don’t believe you. It’s just that I don’t have enough evidence to conclude that you’re saying the truth-”

“You’re a scientist, Phil. You know that this isn’t impossible.”

“I know, but- Wait.” Phil grabbed Dan’s wrist tightly. “How did you know my job?”

“I already told you, I’m from the future.” Phil looks at him suspiciously. Was this boy a stalker? But why would he stalk Phil? “Look, Phil. I don’t know how much I can say. We might cause a paradox. This is new to me too. I’ve never time travelled before.”

“If you really are a time traveller, why did you travel here?”

“I didn’t chose to go here. I told you, I was standing on… his grave. My heart glowed and I shut down. When I woke up, I’m on your sofa.”

“What brought you here then? A wormhole?”

“I think… Maybe, it’s the heart I built…” Dan said, deep in thought as he put his left hand over his chest.

“Your heart? How can a single organ do that? I’m not buying this.”

Dan just gulped and looked at his feet.

“Look,” Phil said and stood up. “If what you say is true, then somehow the universe put you here. If you were to cause a paradox then I think it would’ve happened already, don’t you think?”

Dan seemed to be listening to him, so he continued.

“Tell me the truth, Dan. Everything. Then we’ll figure out how to get you home.”

“Can’t I just stay here?” Dan asked sadly.

“Well, if you are a time traveller… This isn’t your timeline. We should get you back home.”

“P-please,” Dan looked Phil in the eye and started crying again. “I miss you, Phil. Don’t make me go back…”

“You know me in the future?”

Dan nodded.

“Why do we know each other? Where am I in your time?”

“You left me 28 years ago. It was your grave that I was standing next to before I woke up here.”

“…oh.” Somehow, of all the answers he could’ve heard, Phil didn’t expect that. “Why were you… there?”

“We finally did it, Phil. You’ve always wanted to build a fully functioning heart for me and I did it. You left your last heart blueprint in your office and it worked.” Dan said with a sad smile. “But the first emotion I felt- was sadness and loneliness. It hurts…”

“I’m sorry, I left you…”

Dan shook his head. “You couldn’t help it. It was inevitable. When you created me, I knew that this time would eventually come. I just didn’t expect this to be painful.”

“I assume you’re not human, then?” Phil asked.

Dan just nodded.

This was too much for Phil to handle in one night. He sighed.

“Look, I’d like to know more, but I think my mind’s about to explode with this new information. How about we sleep this off for tonight, yeah?”

Dan just nodded again.

“Uh- so, how would you like to sleep then?”

“You created me alike humans, Phil. I sleep just like you. Well, except some nights I need to charge. But my system says that I have enough batteries to last for three more days as long as I shut down for five hours a night.”

“Do you like, want a bed?”

“I’d like to cuddle in a bed, but I understand if you aren’t comfortable with that. I’ll sleep wherever it’s convenient for you.”

Jesus Christ.

“I’ll fix the sofa bed for you then.”


End file.
